Inuyasha: Journey to the East
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: Rumors are heard from the Eastern lands, and starts a journey to find a land that was thought to be lost forever. Includes Sess, Inu, Kagome, Kouga and many many others.


**Chapter 1: Subtle Beginnings **

It was a simple dunny day in Feudal Japan 500 years ago. The Tai-Youkai Sesshomaru glided gracefully upon the delivate pink petals of the vast pond of water lilies. The serenity of the pond was disturbed, however, by Jaken's abilitites to not balance.

He would try to keep up with the little girl Rin that followed them around ever since his Lord brought her back to life with the tenseiga. She urged him on to keep pressing onward, but his little stubby feet wouldn't allow him, and he would quickly fall into the murky waters.

Sesshomaru would gladly give him a cold sneer and he lightly turned him head, his snow white hair flailing to the turn of his head, and then it would fall back down, his face back in front, where Rin was jumping from rock to rock.

Some things that people who had even had the chance to meet the Tai-Youkai of the West, had to known some certain things before speaking to him. Firstly, Sesshomaru certainly lacks the recognition of patience with those who are lower than him. Make your statements clear right away and maybe he wouldn't sear your head off of your neck. Another thing to remember was that he hated humans the most, the entire lot of them. The only presence he would rarely see humans in was if they worked at his palace in the western lands, or if they stayed far off from them.

He never really cared for their kind, always being so full of greed, and their smell, the Demon Lord couldn't stand it. The smell of dirt and body odor wasn't to his liking, so that's one of those reasons he stayed far from them. The only human that had stayed so close to him for the longest while was Rin, and he constantly had her bathed by Jaken.

It even comes to a fact that he hates his half brother because of his half-human heritage, dispising that ningen blood in him. Yes, Inuyasha, along with his human wench, the demon slayer and her cat demon, the monk, and the kitsune kit.

Once past the pond ( And after Jaken had cleaned himself of all the algae and moss that stuck to his clothes), they quietly walked through a small glade full of tall trees. Evergreens that were a deep green and seemed to reach as high as the sky, embracing the clouds. Farther down the small but still visible line of smoke appeared, thick near the tips of the trees, but then disappeared into the sky.

Great, Sesshomaru thought, now more foul humans to be found by this Sesshomaru, he thought.

"My Lord!" The little toad demon squaked. "Jaken senses more irritable presence in the east. These humans sure find themselves everywhere they can fit into."

"This Sesshomaru already knows of them, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, in his usual stoic manner. "You should know that my senses are much in tune than to yours, Jaken."

Jaken kept on walking beside him, his little webbed feet tapping as it his the earth.

"But, don't you also sense the other presence in these woods also? It's –"

"Silence." Sesshomaru said quietly, stopping as the breeze whipped though his long, silver hair. As the wind came by, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. The scent of sandalwood and of pine trees wafted into his mind, picking up the familiar scent of a certain person—a hanyou at fact.

"Hmmm…" He said. "My half-blooded brother is in these woods too. How unfortunate." He said, not looking pleased. He looked down after he felt a tug at the sleeve of his kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama, should Master Jaken and I hide before Inuyasha comes here?" She brightly asked him.

After looking back down the path, he answered them. "Why yes, Rin, Take Jaken with you into the clearing and this Sesshomaru will collect the two of you after I have a little 'chat' with my half-brother. Leave me."

A pause rang silently throughout the air, and it was cut off by the high-pitched voice of the squat toad-demon.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama! I'll take the human girl along with me." Rin then ran ahead of him, into the bushes, and he followed abruptly after her, squawking to slow down and to act like a proper woman. Sesshomaru looked back and listened with his ears, a coy smile curled on his thin lips. He then continued to walk until he smelled Inuyasha's scent becoming close. From there he then went to rest in a tree, watching from above to see if his half-brother would notice.

--------------------

Further down the clearing, the evergreens were closer down to the ground, perhaps a nursery of younger trees. The scent was ever strong, but seemed to be a calming scent. The grass that was around them was a lighter tone, and grew wild, wisping in the wind.

However, how peaceful the clearing was, the hanyou Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed by how cute the little Fox Kit Shippo was being. He was picking flowers while the demon cat Kirara followed him around like a kitten, and then he would give them to Kagome to hold, and Shippo was starting to ask him too many questions for the time being. He could feel his head bulging, his blood pumping, and without a moments hesitation….

He whacked Shippo on the head, leaving a big red mark, and a young kitsune in tears.

"Inuyasha!!! Why did you do that to me?" Shippo said, in between his quiet sobs.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, without a sound of sympathy. "Because you were getting too annoying, that's all."

"Inuyasha, have a heart." Said the Monk Miroku, who was walking just behind them, his staff jingling with each step. "Besides, every young man has his questions, as I did with my Father before he passed away…" he then became very quiet as he quietly reached out his hand down to the Demon Slayer, Sango's butt. It wasn't a moment later that he was replied with a sharp smack to the face.

"Get your hands off of me you perverted Monk, or I'll wave them in front of you when I rip them off!" She said, sounding as if she would. Miroku lightly laughed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"At least I wouldn't have asked questions like that." Shippo said, wide-eyed at the scene taken place.

Laughing to herself, Kagome giggled as she adjusted the straps on her backpack, with it being very heavy from all the food and supplies her mother had packed them for the next few weeks, or maybe a month or two. I wonder if Gramps will have enough sicknesses to list for the time being, she thought to herself. After finishing the straps, she looked forward to find Inuyasha lying down face first, sniffing the ground. Miroku and Sango were busy arguing as Shippo was still finding wildflowers. She walked up to him and poked his shoulder as she knelt down next to him.

"Um, Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She said, while Inuyasha continued to sniff the ground.

"Nothing, Kagome, I just smell something in the air, that's all." He said, he then got back up and sniffed the incoming gust of wind.

Sango and Miroku heard what Inuyasha say something as they quarreled, and then walked over to them.

"Oi! What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he was picking up the scent in the air. Hm…Sakura blossoms and mixed herbs, he thought to himself. It was a fresh and clean scent, the herbs boldly standing out. But after registering it in his mind, he recognized the scent of the blossoms from a particular castle—from the west.

"It's Sesshomaru." He growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru? But why would he be doing here?" Sango questioned.

"Obviously trying to take the Old Man's heirloom," Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga's sheath. He stood still for a few moments, and then darted forward, running in his demon speed.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and darted behind him. The other three shrugged and then hopped onto Kirara as she transformed into the giant flaming neko before they broke chase behind them.

What will happen if they find Sesshomaru? Will a battle commence? Tune in for the second chapter of Inuyasha: Journey into the east.


End file.
